


Belong

by LemonFlavoredCandy



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Floyd loves Yuu's unpredictability, Gen, Lilia is very calm father, M/M, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Some characters have minor apperances, Somewhat of a love confession?, Yuu uses They/Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonFlavoredCandy/pseuds/LemonFlavoredCandy
Summary: Even if it didn’t seem like it, Floyd listens.
Relationships: Floyd Leech & Original Character(s), Floyd Leech/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 265





	Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic on this site. Hopefully you all like it. Apologies in advance if there are any grammar and spelling mistakes.

Floyd Leech, to put it nicely, was an unpredictable enigma on wheels. No one knew what he was thinking about, not even his brother Jade. Floyd was smart when he wanted to be, he was lazy when he wanted to be, and he was diligent when he wanted to be. His mood depended on what he wanted and when he wanted it.

But what people don’t know about him, about the enigmatic Floyd Leech and regardless of his mood swings, was that he listens attentively.

Even if it didn’t seem like it, Floyd listens.

“Shrimpy, tell me a story.” The carefree eel said, his arms around Yuu’s wet waist with legs against the brush of the beach’s waves. Somehow, the Ramshackle Dorm’s prefect was roped into cutting class with Floyd and he decided that a nice stroll on the beach would be nice…

Until he got bored.

He reverted back to his eel form all the while pulling the human incapable with him and rendering them a wet mess with a happy eel clinging to their waist, hugging them tight. As gravity may have it, Yuu could not get themselves out of this one.

“A story?” The human asked, moving to lean against their hands as Floyd moved to look them in the eye. His own mismatched eyes crinkled in glee as he took in Yuu’s almost ghost-like appearance. Eyes a powdery blue, expression listless and wet hair framing their face.

_They almost looked like someone who had drowned._

“Yeah, yeah! Stories from your world.”

“They’re pretty boring compared to the stuff that happens here.”

“I bet not,” He rested his check on their lap. Their pant leg squishing against Floyd’s cheek. “What you consider boring may not be boring to others.” He said and Yuu laughed, a hand placed itself on Floyd’s head. “You sound just like Jade.”

The eel cleared his throat, “Floyd,” He began, mimicking his uptight twin brother’s voice, “Wake up, you need to eat my stupid mushrooms.” Towards the end, he made a gagging noise making the prefect laugh at his antics. He liked their voice, he liked them.

“See? Jade may be boring sometimes but it made you laugh.”

“Oh, clearly, that’s certainly what Jade would say.” Yuu said as they continued to stroke his head. “Okay, fine, I’ll tell you one story. It’s from a book I read when I was a child.”

“Oh, a bedtime story? Sounds boring.”

“What you consider boring may not be boring to others.” They said before shaking their head. “But yeah, it’s a pretty boring story. You still willing to listen?”

“Yup but I’m gonna take a nap.”

“Here?”

“Yup!” He hugged Yuu close, head nuzzling into their stomach. “Right here.”

“Okay, goodnight.” The hand never left his head.

“G’night.

”And there they sat for a while, Yuu looking to the gray and blue sea. The wind picked up but the two were protected by each other’s warmth and the embrace of the sea. “This is the story of the ugly duckling...”

* * *

It was tough for Jade and Floyd to fit in. Being eels gave them advantage in height and made them taller than their mermaid classmates at such a young age, their tails weren’t beautiful or flowed through the water like silk, their nails were long and sharp unlike the other’s that were stubby and soft. They just weren’t like their other classmates. They were different.

“You guys are weird.” Said one of the mermaids prompting the others to laugh.

Jade would have let it slide, the calmer twin knew how to hold his temper and knew the exact time to get revenge but Floyd? He was a loose cannon. He launched at his classmate, his sharp nails clawing at their skin and staining the salty water red, his serpent like tail wrapping around them and squeezing tighter and tighter until they couldn’t move. He screamed at them, a lilt of glee in his voice as he saw the smug mermaid struggle against his hold and expression full of fear “Say that again, will you?” The young eel said as he slashed at his classmate’s arm. “Say it again!”

It took a while to loosen Floyd from the student, Jade didn’t do much but did mask a thank you in the form of a light scolding.

“You should have known better,” said his twin. “You should have went for their neck. You and I both know the neck is the most vital part.”

They shared a laugh together despite the violent situation that had occurred. The next day, the mermaids didn’t bother them anymore but he could still hear them. He could still listen.

_“What a bunch of weirdos.”_

He didn’t belong but he didn’t care.

At least, he thought he didn’t.

* * *

“Jade, what’s with all the bags? Are you going somewhere?”

By the end of middle school, the twins’ height had shot up making them taller than any of their teachers. They were faster in swimming too. No one dared challenged them in PE. No one dared challenge them at all.

The idea of being superior was fun but that became boring real fast.

“I’m joining a small group to collect wild flowers on the surface.”

“Flowers, huh? Sounds boring.”

Jade let out a chuckle, patting his brother’s head. The twins had grown to have their own interests, Jade’s was leaning to botany. A boring topic to Floyd, really. “Why don’t you give it a try? Who knows, you might learn a thing or two about the surface.” The two boys looked to the pamphlet for a school for gifted magicians. Night Raven College. Out of everyone in their class, only three people were sought out

Him, Jade, and another boy they befriended through middle school. Another outsider who didn’t belong.

Azul Ashengrotto.

Azul lived a little farther from them so seeking him out while they weren’t in school was difficult and time consuming. “Fine, but it better be fun.”

Jade smiled at him before returning to whatever the hell he did. Floyd didn’t to look what it was.

Needless to say, Jade’s group didn’t vibe with him. They kept yelling at him to stay on the path, no exploring, and no picking up the flowers so harshly. No this, no that. There were so many things keeping Floyd bound, he didn’t like it one bit.

“Why are you so reckless?! This activity needs refinery, it needs gentleness. A brute like you would destroy the flowers instead of preserving them!”

He grabbed them by the neck and hoisted them up. “Ahah! Aw, the little puffer fish called me a brute. You’re right actually, flower picking is really boring for a brute like myself so I’ll leave. I hate boring things anyway.” Floyd unceremoniously let go, the insulted person landing squarely on their bottom. Just as he was ready to jump back into the see, he listened.

“Jade, why is your brother like this? He’s so cruel and unpredictable! I told you he didn’t belong here!!”

He didn’t belong there.

Jade came back home an hour earlier than intended and found Floyd sulking on the couch. “I thought you were staying the entire time.” Floyd said, not bothering to look up at his brother until he was right above him. He noticed that his brother’s face had some bruises and his shoulder had a scratch. Jade let out a chuckle and set down his bag on an empty chair “I didn’t enjoy it after you left. The leader of the excursion was so uppity.”

There was a small tinge of disappointment in Jade’s voice. Floyd knew his brother’s ability to mask his emotions, he must have been looking forward to the whole thing but fight must have left him embittered. To him or to the leader, Floyd didn’t care to know.

Floyd laughed and turned over to his back as Jade loomed just above him. “I bet he squealed like a pufferfish when you got real angry.”

“Don’t accuse me of such things. But yes, he did indeed squeal. If only you stayed a while longer to see it.”

He didn’t belong but he didn’t mind.

For the most part, that is.

* * *

The opening ceremony for the freshman of Night Raven College was interesting for the first few minutes. It was the school’s magic mirror that caught Floyd attention and he couldn’t want to touch it when it was his turn to find out what dorm he’ll be sorted into.

Even in human form, Floyd and Jade were taller than most, if not all, of the freshmen. A lot of the seniors commented them for their height, one even patted them on the back saying they should sign up for a sports club to put their height to good use.

“Oh, I’m not very sporty myself.” Jade said politely. “But my brother is.”

“Eh?” Floyd frowned a bit. He was curious about how sports worked on the surface. “I mean, I have played a lot of games back in middle school.”

The senior chuckle, their ears perking when the telltale sound of a gong resonated through the room. It seemed that the sorting had begun. “I suggest coming to the basketball club, then! We need tall players like you.” The senior said as he waved at them goodbye to which only Jade reciprocated.

His ears were cool.

“It could be fun.” Jade side bumping his shoulder to his brother. “But let’s keep those thoughts for later, shall we? Let’s go before we get told off.”

“I wanna see Azul in his robes. I bet it’ll be real big on his, ahah!”

Everyone looked different. Some had ears, others had horns, some humans, even fairies too. Everyone was different and no one seemed to mind. The first student stepped to the podium and in front of the mirror. Dire Crowley, the school’s director placed a hand on a small boy’s back. He had red hair and eyes. He reminded him of a little angry goldfish.

_He's cute._

“State your name, my boy.” The director said.

“Riddle Rosehearts.”

The mirror regarded the boy, “Riddle Rosehearts. The shape of your soul says it all.” A deafening silence spread through the room as if all the students were waiting for what the mirror was going to say.

“Heartslabyul!” The boy looked back to the crowd just as the head of the dorm stood up to welcome him. They shook hands, thanking the dorm leader and went down the stage to sit with his fellow dorm mates

“Hough, so that’s how the sorting goes.” Azul whispered to his companions.

“So you just gotta let a big mirror with a giant face stare you down to tell you where you’re supposed to live from now on? Creepy.” Floyd commented, a pout on his lips.

“But you have to admit, it’s an interesting process.” Azul said, tipping his toes slightly to look at another student who stood in front of the mirror. The conversation between him and was muted, this student too lax. Did he not get enough sleep?

“My boy, state your name.” The boy, as tired as he was, was roused from his tiredness to whisper his name. It looked like he was about to drop any moment.

“Silver. Your body may waver but your soul flares like a strong fire.” The mirror commented. Its eyes closing to concentrate.

“Diasomnia!”

The boy’s body suddenly went sluggish, his body held up by a panicking school director before he hit the floor. The room was flooded with a collective gasp. “Silver! Silver, my boy.” Dire shook the boy, the crowd whispering and teachers standing up to pacify the situation until another student came onto the stage.

Floyd noticed he was small, probably not as small at the goldfish kid, but he exuded an aura of maturity. Whoever this guy was, he’s older than he looks. Plus the fact his uniform is far too big on him. Who knew how many times he stepped on that oversized blazer? “You needn’t worry, headmaster.” The boy said, his eyes blinked slowly as he regarded the sleeping Silver with content and familiarity.

“Mr. Vanrouge! What do you mean? This boy just fainted.”

Vanrouge laughed, his cropped magenta and black hair bopping against his shoulders. He knelt down and helped the sleeping boy up. Silver’s towering figure loomed over the smaller one and yet, Vanrouge held him with ease. “This is simply the effects of a spell cast onto the youngling way on the days he was but a twinkle is his mother’s eye. He is not hurt.”

The younger man hoisted Silver up, his eyes moving the crowd to seek a student from his own out. “You there, be a dove and aid me in this endeavor.”

It didn’t take long to pull Silver off the stage and it certainly didn’t take long until he came to his senses. Floyd side eyed the pair’s interaction. Vanrouge smiled at him and Silver gave him a softer, less obvious smile back.

They seemed familiar to each other but he didn’t seem to care much longer.

“Oh my, he fainted. I wonder if he’s going to be alright.” Jade sighed, a hand on his chin. Azul shook his head at this. “I just hope this won’t continue during classes.” The smaller boy of the trio commented.

Floyd had a feeling it would continue.

The sorting went on as per usual. He, his brother and Azul were put into the same dorm: Octanivelle. Floyd like the idea of being under the same roof as Azul now. It means he gets to squeeze him any time he wants.

Azul didn’t really like the idea, though.

“Oh, everything is so cosmopolitan. I like it.” Azul said, looking around the dorm’s lounge. “And it’s giving me an idea.” Jade chuckled at this. “I can’t wait to hear it.”

Floyd began unbuttoning his robe. “It better be a good plan.”

“Oh, don’t worry. It will be.” Azul let out a chuckle, adjusting his glasses. And on the first day, Azul has a plan. It was a classic Azul thing, Floyd noticed. Once the ceremony was over, the students were ushered to their respective dorms to congregate. Floyd sat on one the plush chairs of the dorm lounge room. It was squishy. He liked it.

“Those two are eels, right? They’re so tall!”

“Their eyes are pretty cool, don’t you think? The color combo is great!”

“Who’s that little guy with them?”

_The words didn’t sting this time. But they weren’t welcoming, either._

“Floyd, let’s go. They’re taking us to our rooms now.”

“Yeah.” Floyd moved from his place and followed Jade out of the place of congregation.

“They look so creepily cool!”

He didn’t quite belong there.

* * *

The year rolled past for Floyd, he was labelled a menace to deal with, he had joined the basketball team and he enjoyed it but he didn’t seem to connect as much as he thought he would. The sport was fun, there’s no doubt. But the same drilling exercise and Coach Vargas’ talk about muscles and his strenuous training regimens almost made Floyd want to quit.

“You want to quit?!” The Savanaclaw senior passed a water bottle to him. “But you’re improving so much.”

“I don’t like it when Coach Vargas yells and he hits my back too hard.” He takes a big gulp of water and the student next to him shook his head.

“Well, Coach is a little too harsh when it comes to these things.”

“I find it boring.”

The student looked towards Floyd with a confused expression. “Boring?” Setting down the bottle, the Savanaclaw student sat down next to him. “The drills are so constant and it’s not fun when you’re not stealing the ball from someone else.”

“Ahah, so you’re that kinda guy.” His eyes perked in realization before laughing. “I had a gut feeling you were.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Floyd ask with a pout. He had not lost contact with this senior at all and, in fact, grew closer to him over the year so a bit of banter wasn’t going to warrant the life being squeezed out of him via eel tail. Floyd trusted him and enjoyed his company that much.

“You’re the type that just loves to have fun but you’re quick to call it quits when you think there’s no fun in something.”

“What are you, some analytical magician?”

“D’you think that’s enough to get me into Diasomnia?”

“Far from it. I’ve seen you try to and fail in Alchemy class. Sir Crewel was right, you suck at it.”

“Man, you don’t have to do me so dirty like that. I have feewings too, y’know.” The Savanaclaw students put his fingers together like a shy schoolgirl and breaking it to share a laugh with Floyd.

“But yeah, I get the feelings. When there’s no fun in it you think it’s over. But sometimes you gotta wait for the fun to come back.” A ball rolls towards them and he picks it up. It wasn’t a basketball but a red dodgeball. Using his magical pen, the ball is wrapped in yellow light and lifted off his hand. In the distance, a group of students held their own balls with the intent to throw it at them.

“And sometimes you have to make the fun yourself.” He looked at Floyd with a grin.

“Oh! I get it now.” Floyd smiled and stood up. “I understand.” Using his pen, he flicked another ball from the floor and it floated briefly before it flew wildly towards the group.

The gym had to be closed after a very intense game of dodgeball almost wrecked the place. No one was gravely injured, thankfully, but Floyd and his Savanaclaw senior were caught and was given an earful by the school’s director: Dire Crowley and no long after from Jade and Azul.

“School hasn’t even started and you’re already causing trouble—“

For the first time in a while, he choice not to listen to the voices around him when he exchanged glances with his friend who offered him his fist and a big smile on his face.

They exchanged a fist bump.

He felt like he belonged.

* * *

The magicless human piqued his interest when they crashed the opening ceremony for the first years. They were so small and their face was super pink with embarrassment. Like a small shrimp. He had heard of the adventure’s they’ve been through. It sounded all so exhilarating, so action packed, so fun.

So when they swore to save their friends from Azul’s perpetual servitude through making a deal, Floyd felt excited. He couldn’t wait to play around with them when they had the chance.

They proved to be more of a problem than the trio once thought and Floyd loved every single moment of it. But he had to admit, dealing with the little shrimp was frustrating especially when Azul got so uppity.

At one point during their fight in the sea, they held up the human by the waist and squeezed hard enough to make them feel discomfort. “How do you do it, little shrimp?” Their pale blue eyes were squinting in pain as they struggled to tear themselves from his tail’s hold.

“Why are you so unpredictable?”

“That’s rich coming from someone just as unpredictable as me.” They replied with a smirk on their face. Oh, they were putting up a fight! Floyd couldn’t help but giggle and loosened his hold on their body as it slowly fell down to the sand below. “Ahehe! Let’s play again later, little shrimp.” The eel waved as they swam away. “I look forward to seeing what you can do.”

* * *

Azul overblotting was a surprise Floyd wasn’t happy about. The mess was catastrophic and the chaos was dizzying. The students of Octanivelle and Savanaclaw scattered, frantically running from the raging octopus monster that was Azul Ashengrotto.

Yuu, the unpredictable little shrimp they were, led the scared students away the best they could. Their eyes wild in horror as a large tentacle raised above them and poised to crush them flat. It was too large, they couldn’t outrun it even if they tried.

Yuu pushed the other students away. “Get out of here. Now!!” Floyd’s eyes widened at the choice to take the brunt of the damage while pushing the other’s away.

_Ah…They’re so unpredictable._

Grim yelled out from the arms of Ace. It was a guttural scream of pure anguish and horror.

“Yuu!!!”

* * *

“Little shrimp, look what you made me do.” Opening their eyes, their eyes as pale as the moonstone gem looked up in surprise and confusion, Floyd Leech had jumped in after them and pushed them aside, narrowly avoiding the large tentacle.

“Floyd,” The human whispered with voice shaking as the eel lowered his lips to their ear to laugh into it.

“I thought this year would be just as boring as the last.” He explained, moving to press their foreheads together. “But with you here, every day is an exciting day.” Yuu’s eyes searched Floyd’s before they pulled to their feet. Their body held close as their legs trembled from being inches away from death.

“Now, let’s take care of Azul. And then we can have our fun later.”

* * *

The battle was harsh and a lot of the people in it had to stay in the infirmary to get well. Floyd didn’t sustain much damage but he had to stay off practice because of a sprained ankle. The little shrimp and their friends on the other hand had to stay in.

“Aw, and you promised we’d have fun later.” Floyd whined against Yuu’s bedside. Their arm was in a cast and their leg was bound. Next to them was Jade and a sleeping Azul. “So mean, little shrimp.”

He waited for you to get mad, get angry at Floyd for thinking now was the time to think about that.

But it never came.

Instead Yuu let out a small laugh. “I’m sorry for disappointing you, then. But the fight itself was fun…kind of.” Floyd pouted at this and poked their shoulder. “Yeah, it was but I couldn’t focus because you were always in the way. I wanted to land a hit too.”

“If you weren’t so all-over-the-place then you would have hit better.”

“I’ll squeeze you.”

“You can’t squeeze me, I’m hurt. The nurse is gonna get real mad.”

“Then I’ll squeeze you when you get better!”

“And I’ll run away before you get the chance to.”

“This is an infirmary, you two. Be quiet!” Riddle Rosehearts said as he entered the infirmary along with Trey and Cater. “Ah, it’s goldfish!” Floyd moved to run at Riddle who immediately help up a paper box designed to hold a large pasty.

“Don’t run at me, Floyd. I’m holding cake!” Riddle yelled but only for Floyd to swipe the cake from his hands with a quick “Yoink!” He soon went back to his seat next to Yuu to open the box, the sweet aroma of chilled cake hit his nose and he made a pleased noise. “Oh~! Chocolate.”

“Floyd, give that back. That’s for everyone!” The small prefect of Hearstlabyul stomped towards the smaller student to reach for the cakebox only for Floyd to pull it away out of Riddle's reach.

“We have quiche and sandwiches for everyone.” Trey said as he and Cater passed around the food. “The sandwiches are courtesy of the Savanaclaw Dorm.” The two seniors looked to the doorway, the figures of Ruggie and Jack peaking in. 

“It must be really boring staying here so long so how’s about a nice snack to liven up the atmosphere?” Cater drew out his phone ready for a picture to be taken. Jade shook his head and exchanged glances with Floyd.

“Be sure to leave some for Azul, please.” He said as he took the sandwich from Trey.

“Make it a lot, he gets really hungry after a nap. Hehehe~!” Floyd leaned his arms onto Yuu’s bed, his head resting over them. He didn’t seem to mind when they placed a hand on his head.

It felt nice.

The noises of this classmates felt normal, he liked the vibrant energy. He liked the warmth of Yuu’s hand on him.

“Ace, don’t take two sandwiches!”

“Are there any more forks?”

“Smile!”

“Oh dear…”

“Floyd, don’t fall asleep now. There’s still cake.”

Yup. This sounds about right. He belongs here.

* * *

It was a good two months before the wraps left Yuu permanently and the first thing Floyd did was bring them into a spinning hug. “I can finally hug little shrimp!”

“Floyd, put them down.” They just recovered.” Jade said, placing his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Let’s save the hugs for later, shall we? Azul is waiting for us at the museum.”

“Aw, okay.” He let go of the human but never let go of his hand. “Let’s go little shrimp, earless seal!”

Surprisingly, Yuu never pried their hand from Floyd’s. Even after they jumped into the sea.

“You know, little shrimp. I think I’m gonna enjoy this year.” Floyd swam around the human as they passed the mermaid’s princess’ comb. “It’s not as boring now that you’re here.” Yuu shook their head but held Floyd’s sharp hands in his then looking at him closely.

“You know, I never noticed it. But up close, your fins are sharper than Jade’s.”

“So are my nails!”

“Oh.” Yuu looked down to his hands, they were indeed sharper and razor like.

“Is that weird?”

“Nope. I like it. It’s very you. It’s very…Floyd.”

_Very Floyd._

Floyd giggled and pulled the human into another hug. “Aw, thanks little shrimp!” He hugged them tighter and tighter until they started squealing.

“Floyd, don’t squeeze me!!!” Yuu said as she thrashed, a large smile present on their face and a loud laugh leaving their lips.

He likes that sound of them laughing. He liked Yuu.

* * *

“…The farmer looked at the once ugly duckling and said ‘You have found yourself a family to call your own. You are the most beautiful swan I have ever seen.’ The swan, for the rest of his days, spent all of his time with his new family and would often greet the farmer and his own family as they passed by.”

 _Huh, maybe I was like an ugly duckling after all._ Floyd thought to himself as he was slipping in and out of consciousness.

Floyd held onto Yuu for some time, breathing in deep and slow. He silently agreed that the the story really was boring but it was designed for bedtime and by the time Yuu had finished, Floyd was getting sleepy for real. Their hands never stopped stroking Floyd’s head as he got comfy and napped on their lap.

Maybe they can stay like this a little while longer. _Just for a little while longer._

Yuu closed their eyes, taking in the smell of sea salt and comforting sound of the waves tumbling onto the shore.

Floyd Leech, the loose cannon that he was, has a special ability to listen to those around him without others even knowing it. Even in the troughs of slumber, he could still hear and he could still listen.

“The end. Goodnight Floyd." 

He belonged with Yuu.

**Author's Note:**

> The parallels between Floyd and the ugly duckling are interesting, don't you think?


End file.
